This invention relates to a connecting link and, more particularly, to a link in which normal tension stress is carried by a pair of identical generally C-shaped elongated elements in a manner making their interconnection more secure.
Connecting links of the type contemplated by the invention are used in a wide variety of applications as repair links for chains and, when the repair links are suitably designed, facilitate the repair of chains without the need for special tools.
Inasmuch as connecting links are often used to join two sections of a broken chain, it is important that they be installed in a relatively short space of time in a manner providing a maximum amount of strength. An example of a prior art approach to meet this objective is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,066, granted Aug. 25, 1936 with a much earlier example being illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 761,812, granted June 7, 1904. Additionally, because connecting links are often used as repair links in the field at points remote from machine shops, it is important that the links be simple and efficient in form so that they can be installed by an unskilled mechanic under less than ideal working conditions.
The invention herein is specifically directed to a connecting link formed of a pair of identical generally C-shaped elongated elements each having an interior pin at a first end and an interior pin-receiving aperture at a second end with the interior of the first end being contoured to mate with the exterior of the second end. The link so formed is assembled by first moving the elements transversely of each other to position the second end of each of the elements within the first and second ends of the other of the elements and thereafter moving the elements longitudinally of each other to engage the pins and apertures. With these features of construction and assembly, it is clear that normal tension stress actually provides a more secure interconnection between the elements operating to maintain the link in assembled form in its strongest mode with little or no stress on the pins and pin-receiving apertures.
The problems of the prior art have been focused in the area of the interconnection between the elements that make up the connecting link. The normal tension stress applied to a chain utilizing a prior connecting link structure has usually tended to break the interconnection between the elements. I have solved the problems previously encountered by providing a simplified design in which little or none of the normal tension stress is carried by the pins and pin-receiving apertures -- exactly the opposite of the structural concepts heretofore utilized. The connecting link of the invention can also provide a smooth "normal" link in profile to conform to the size and shape of the links in the joined sections. Additionally, I have found it advantageous to provide the pins and pin-receiving apertures with transverse bores alignable with each other after engagement of the pins and pin-receiving apertures to receive a fastener such as a rivet to complete assembly of the link.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.